Badass Love, The Dimitri Way
by Cullenz-Rule
Summary: Cute Guardians, Strigoi, and Danger all in one. Can Cass break through the tough walls of Dimitri or will she be to busy beibg spun into the future and seeing and feeling the danger that's coming to get you.
1. It All Starts With Why Me?

_Hey guys I love the vampire academy series, to me it's my new craving … move over Edward hellloooooo Dimitri!!! Lol I hope you like it, I will try to make it suspenseful although I suck at being suspenseful…. Let me know what you think. I wish I could own Dimitri but sadly I can't ____…. Alright on with the story let me know what you think…? _

Cassandra pov

My attack was quiet until I stood on the stick well until my sister did, but as usual she'll blame me for her problems, but I've learnt to live with them. I gave her a hard glare and this time she actually looked frightened or maybe that was because there was something behind me, I couldn't be sure. I turned around slowly hoping it was maybe a Guardian coming to our rescue, but no, it had to be the Strigoi we had been avoiding and trying to track down too.

"Dam it Martimus!!" I yelled, y voice echoing off the trees.

He laughed and looked at me rolling his eyes. "Oh please you knew I would be here and this would happen so get over yourself Cass." He laughed again this time louder.

"Why don't you get over yourself for a change and stop looking at every mirror or puddle you go by just to see your reflection." I commented sneakily.

He frowned at me and looked at my sister Janie. "Poor Janie. I knew she would never last long!"

I looked behind me; there in a heap on the ground was Janie her throat slit open, blood soaking the front of her clothes and the grass.

"Why?" I whimpered.

"Because I needed her dead and you alive, your so much more talented then her and so fierce that it's not fair anymore my dear."

Clearly while we had lost this guy, he'd gone mental. "Right and why do you need me?"

"Because like I said, your so much more _talented _then your sister."

"I don't know where this is going. Although I know where I'm going, away!"

I tried to run, but he blocked my way easily." Now where do you think your going?" he asked.

"Umm well anywhere but here seems really good right now." I muttered

"You don't mean that my dear." His breath smelled of whine, great he was drunk to.

"_Get you hands off of her_!" said a hard voice.

I spun around and there was Guardian Alto, his posture defensive a steel silver stake in his hand armed and ready. I knew Stan from a while back, and we'd had to keep tabs on the Academy so Martimus wouldn't get in. Martimus laughed and let me go turning to Stan grinning, but before he could say even one word a steel silver stake was in his chest, going straight through the heart.

Martimus dropped dead quicker then any vampire could run, Stan looked at me.

"I'm fine, Janie, not so much." I turned around, the blood all over Janie was now dried up.

"Cassandra I want you to come back with me now." He said his voice icy.

I nodded and walked behind Stan, ready and alert.

It was about two hours later that we finally arrived back at the Academy, and just outside the gates was a rather good looking guy, he had long brown hair tied up into a short ponytail at the back of his neck and had lovely dark eyes. He nodded at Stan and looked at me, wonder in his eyes.

"Who's this?" he asked Stan.

"Easy Dimitri, this is Cassandra Misty. She's with me after an attack."

"You call that an attack Stan? Where were you for the first five minutes of the '_attack?'"_ I said harshly.

Stan smiled and laughed under his breath, Dimitri still gazed in wonder. "You haven't changed a bit Cass. And you thought I didn't notice you and Janie watching the Academy at night and sometimes during the day."

I opened my mouth to reply harshly but snapped it shut." You knew god dam it?" Although I was never the type to keep quite for long.

He nodded warily now of my tone." Yes but I couldn't interfere with your doing, the headmistress wouldn't approve of you doing it."

"May I ask what it is?" asked Dimitri.

"Never mind Dimitri it's over and done with, lets all go inside and I'll sign you up for clas-"he cut off as he saw my expression. "Oh come on you look around eighteen anyway." He tried to smile but my face must have convinced him I wasn't in the mood.

Stan opened the gates and we all walked in, I tried to keep my eyes off Dimitri but as I looked up once I tripped over a rock and gasped, my vision blurred.

_Instead of falling I was watching a fight happen in the Academy's grounds, a Guardian being thrown six meters from where he stood, seven Strigoi stood in a tight line, bodies layed either dead or to scared to get up and face the Strigoi, my sister stood with them. Bloody red eyes and all……._

_Danger was coming, and it was planning on staying. _

Again I was pulled back to the future with a loud gasp, I opened my eyes. If I'd been present from the time I'd fallen this would have been great but since seeing my sister being held in Dimitri's arms didn't keep up with my attention span with him. He gazed at me, my eyes looking thoughtful and troubled.

"Cass?" I heard Stan ask.

I looked at him and shuddered. "Danger's coming Stan. And it's planning on staying!" then I heard a loud crack, and realized it was my spine.

Then I screamed In agony. And vomited up blood.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhh let me know what you guys think of that!!!!! Hahaha hope you liked it, plz read and review it. Luv Cullenz-Rulz Aka Nikki _


	2. Kisses and Fights

_Hey I _hope_ you liked the first chapter, plz plz lemme know wat u think of it and this one Id like to hear wat u all think. On with the story! _

_Cassandra's Pov_

I shook in Dimitri's arms, as the blood stained my clothes and his arms as he struggled to keep me still and raise my head at the same time. I could hear Stan trying to sooth me, but it didn't work. Finally my back clicked back into place and the blood stopped flowing out of my mouth allowing me now to gasp in the air and letting it reach right down into my lungs.

"Cass?" I could hear Stan right in my ear now.

I whimpered.

"Sit her up, but keep holding her back Dimitri." Stan always knew what I needed and I was glad at this point he was their so I didn't have to speak, well yet.

"Yes Stan. Are you alright?" Dimitri asked me.

"Dimitri, just let her breath would you please." Begged Stan.

"Sorry."

About five or so minutes later my lung ways were free to breath and I was no longer gasping.

"Yes, now I'm alright." I said to Dimitri gazing into his dark eyes, as he watched me warily.

He let out a gust of air as though he had been holding it in while I'd been trying to breath again. Stan's hand drifted to my forehead and moved to Dimitri's side to get a good look at me.

"What happened?" he asked nervously.

Then the pain came back. My back made a small snap and suddenly Dimitri's hands were on my face, cupping my chin and raising my head.

"You really want to know?" another voice spoke from the shadows.

It was now nightfall and the moon shone over us, the figure stepped out into the light, Janie.

Stan's breath caught and I sat up in Dimitri's arms, her eyes a bloody red.

"Ever heard of a thing called coloured contacts SiSi?" she laughed and I immediately rose charging at her.

Then arms were around my waist pulling me back and up against him, I looked up. Dimitri.

"Let me go!" I screeched as loudly as I could.

Janie laughed louder and longer. "Evils coming SiSi, and it's planning on staying, oh wait. You saw that when your back snapped huh? Maybe that's your pain, and vomiting up blood, hmm. Isn't that how Mum died?"

"You son of a bi**h!!!" I yelled and tried charging again, but Dimitri had me tight and still up against him.

I wouldn't have mined the fact I was up against him _if _ he hadn't been keeping me from killing my own sister. She laughed harder and moved back into the shadows.

"Evils coming to get you SiSi." She spoke softly, and then she was gone.

Sobs were building up in my throat and I turned in Dimitri's now loosened arms to lean my head against his chest and cry quietly. He stroked my back gently in circles, probably trying to soothe me.

Stan's voice rose. "Lets get you inside." I nodded into Dimitri's chest.

What I wasn't expecting was for his arms to tighten around me and for him to whisper in my ear. "I'm not going to let her get to you."

Then we made our way inside. "Are you okay?" asked Stan.

I nodded dizzily. Why me? "I think I just need to sleep it off for now."

Dimitri ended up taking me to a single dorm and he waited with me outside while I unlocked the door. "Sweet dreams Cass." He said before turning and walking away.

Dimitri POV

It took all my strength not to jump off the roof and hunt down Janie, Cass wouldn't want me to. And in a way that comforted me that she wanted to handle things herself instead of getting others to destroy Janie. I now knew Cass was twenty three and had great fighting skills and a temper that was usually kept under the radar, but unfortunately the cause of her sister turning Strigoi and her anger over boiled.

I went to my own dorm and layed down after putting on my cotton pyjama pants and rugged up under the covers, covering my bare chest. I never wore a shirt to bed for some reason, it never bothered me and no one ever came in my room to see me shirtless so I was fine with it. I couldn't sleep for hours but only just as I was falling asleep was there a quiet knock at my door. I rose and walked over to the door to see Cass standing there in her cotton black pyjama pants and long sleeve cotton purple top, shivering.

"Did you want to com in?" she nodded and I moved so she could enter, I turned on the heater and she huddled up near it, but the shivering continued.

"What's wrong Cass?" I asked.

Then it hit me, her eyes were far away, so distant it was like she wasn't present anymore. It was like she was in some sort of haze; I reached out and touched her arm. Her eyes refocused and she finally seemed to gather were she was and who she was with. Her eyes went to me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here." She said and jumped up and raced to the door, I caught her arm and pulled her back.

"What's wrong?" I repeated for the second time.

"Never mind." Her shivering became more violent.

"Cass?" her body sagged and she collapsed.

Although I had no trouble catching her, then she spoke her voice grave as a cemetery.

"Janie's coming SiSi, and she's not going to let you live." Then her head snapped up and Cass looked around frightened.

I held up against my chest as she softly whimpered. "It's okay."

"No it's not Dimitri. Don't you see she's coming."

"Not if we find her first!" I stated she looked into my eyes.

And I had this strange urge to kiss her, so I did. Her lips were warm and shocked at first then they responded to mine. Her fingers caught in my hair, mine on her back brining her closer to me. Then there was a knock at the door, we separated and I went to answer the door. It was Stan.

"Janie's heading into the Academy, she brought friends." Stan said aloud.

He walked in and sat next to Cass. "She said she's not going to let me live Stan." She whimpered again.

"I'm not letting her get to you." Stan muttered.

She then sat up bolt right and ran to the window peering out then ran out the door and into the library. We tried to keep up, she found a book on magic and made it come to her. I froze and gasped as I saw her eyes, they were ice cold like ice crystals. "Not if I can help it." She muttered.

The clouds grew dark and big, a storm was coming and it wasn't going to be pretty.


	3. Suit Up, It's Battle Time

Stan POV

Cass was running around the library, books coming into her hands with a quick wave of her hand. Everything she did was a blur, moving to and from the bookshelves to the tables looking for a page, every time we came near she would hiss either with her back turned to us or if she was facing us with the book and trying to find, well, whatever she was trying to find. Guardians had been sent all over campus to try to find Janie and her "friends" but there was no sitting and the Headmistress was beginning to worry even more when she walked in on Cass having a book flying into her hands. She gasped and began walking toward her.

"Headmistress no." I said my voice weak.

I was to late she tapped Cass on the shoulder and Cass turned her eyes like cold crystal ice. She hissed and continued to look through the library.

Headmistress Kirova walked over to me and Dimitri, eyes wide. "What on earth."

Dimitri spoke before I could. "You don't want to know." His voice hard like ice it's self.

Finally Cass stopped with a large book in her hand; the cover had the elements of fire, water, earth and wind. She opened it and began muttering in another language her eyes a light with wonder and fiery with anger and hatred. The storm outside made it's way over the Academy's gates and began looming over. A loud thud made my gaze return to Cass as she slammed the book shut; as she did I noticed a mark on her hand. Well actually several marks, of each element. Dimitri cursed under his breath as glass shattered all around us and a two Strigoi jumped into the library and onto Headmistress Kirova. She screamed in terror then so did the Strigoi on her, he blasted into flames and fell onto the floor and then in less then five seconds he was ash. The other Strigoi stared stunned by the fire and then looked at Cass.

"Oh sh**!" he muttered and went aflame himself.

Cass POV

I could feel the power in me, and boy was it strong, the last of the two Strigoi melted into ash and thunder cracked loudly.

"Come on SiSi, where are you?" I muttered under my breath.

Then I found myself walking unconsciously outside and facing Janie, bodies layed in heaps, but no blood thankfully. So they were just to scared to get up, it seemed that her "friends" had been all killed by the Guardians.

"It's just you and me now SiSi." I said my voice bold and icy.

She hissed. "You make it sound so easy Cass, but only one of us is going to live tonight while the other is going to rot in hell!!" she screeched.

What she hadn't countered on was me learning a new element or torture method form an old "Elements Of The Past" book. She picked up a stick and threw it at me I caught it easily and threw it on the ground, and stuck my hand out like when you are gesturing to stop. And that's when I knew it was time, I heated her blood temperature and I could tell it was well going over two hundred degrees Celsius she began shivering violently and her back snapped so loud it echoed off the trees and around us then I stopped heating her and watched her burn, from the inside. Then at the last moment she vomited a fountain of blood and dropped dead.

The others all got off the ground just as I landed in a heap on it.

Dimitri POV

I ran outside trying to find Cass after hearing that loud snap, I found laying in a heap on the ground, I checked her hand, no symbols on either. I lifted her head.

"Cass?" her eyes fluttered open and I sighed in relief.

"Damn, did I kill her?" she asked.

I took one look at Janie's bloody figure and nodded, she was taken to the med clinic to be cleaned up and helped. I vowed to myself that I would never kiss her again, bring on the distractions.


End file.
